Divine Dream
Divine Dream 'is a peerless talent of her era and is considered as the spiritual leader of humanity. Furthermore, Divine Dream was renowned for Dual Cultivating essence and soul. In the current Divine Realm, she was the strongest Empyrean and the first human to reach True Divinity in the last 3.6 billion years. In the War Against the Saints', she became the vanguard of humanity saints'. She is the great leader of humanity against the saints'. Later on, she becomes a central pillar of the 33 Heavens in the fight against the abyss devils. This was known as the Asura Sea War. History In the past, she had adventured in an ancient ruin that had a transmission array leading to the Soul World. It was said that Divine Dream had found her great lucky chance in the Soul World which led to the creation of her Transcendent Divine Might, the 'Divine Dream Space'. Her story was that of a small cultivator from a World King influence that soared to the heavens after her fortious encounters. 'Vast Universe Empyrean Vast Universe is one of Divine Dream's pursuers when they were young. They were said to have met during an adventure into a mystic realm and had been together ever since. Vast Universe had never revealed anything to her, but Divine Dream had always faintly sensed his feelings towards her. But, her feelings towards Vast Universe were never more than those of purely a good friend. Their story was only of comrades and friends, no more no less... Personality She was born with a calm and indifferent personality, like a pool of water that had never experienced waves. In particular, ever since humanity’s great calamity occurred, Divine Dream had yet to smile. Description She is known to be a beauty that could outshine the stars and the moon. Her transcendent and aesthetic looks give her an otherworldly presence, as if she was an empyrean of the 12 Heavens. Millions of hazy white silk ribbons hung from her body, enveloping her in a faint fog. She was a genius of peerless talent and grace. Looking at her was like looking at a goddess from a dream. Even though it was difficult to see her appearance, she actually gave off an inexplicable feeling, as if there was always a small voice in one’s head informing a person that she was beautiful to the extreme. Her presence is without the tiniest bit of a powerhouse's aura emitting from her body. She seemed just like a mortal woman, but her appearance and temperament were like a blue moon in the highest heavens, as quiet and deep as an iceberg, noble and cold, disallowing anyone from having blasphemous thoughts against her. She is usually stated to wear long white dresses or pale blue dresses. Her temperament is said to have an illusory feel, as she was an otherworldly fairy from the Empyrean Heavens. She uses an ice blue divine sword in her right hand and a sea blue band wrapped around her left, like a goddess who had stepped out of the highest nine heavens. Plot She was first mentioned when the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting was being unfold. Divine Dream along with Empyrean Vast Universe were the hosts of the grand event. Assists Lin Ming in entering the Asura Road. Gives Mo Eversnow residence rights at her Great World while Lin Ming spends over a hundred years in both Asura and Soul realms. Taught Lin Ming her Transcendent Divine Might "Divine Dream Space" Ally of Lin Ming and close supporter in Great Tribulation against Saint Race. Considered one of, if not the closest human Empyrean to the True Divinty level before the start of the war. She is a profound being that has become a true powerhouse through her own transcendent efforts. Frost Dream is her top disciple and her clone. Leads the human race into the wild universe. Fights Astral Vault God King and Soaring Feather God King. Leads the human race back to the Divine Realm. Background Divine Dream Heavenly Palace When she was still an Empyrean, Divine Dream was an outstanding individual even amongst Empyreans. She was extremely mysterious and even the Empyrean level influence she created, Divine Dream Palace, is just as mysterious as she is. It is said that Divine Dream Palace only allows female cultivators to join, and there are only several hundred people there in total. Each of them is either superbly strong or superbly talented! Even if a Great World King were to go to Divine Dream Palace, they would still have to respectfully greet any individual there. They wouldn’t even dare to offend a junior. 'Empyrean' Divine Dream Divine Dream was considered the person closest to True Divinity within the human race. If it wasn’t for the inheritance of the Divine Realm True Divinities being severed long ago, if it wasn’t for the fact that she chose to take the extinct path of dual cultivating energy and divine, if she hadn’t needed to rely on herself for all this time, then she might have already become a True Divinity! Cultivation Method Divine Dream Law Divine Dream Law - a Law just like an enigma! This Law is the sole possession of Empyrean Divine Dream. With just what has been revealed so far about the Divine Dream Law, we’ve seen the divine dream space, the Dream Interpretation Scripture, and the Dreamsoul Immortal Melody, three incomparably powerful abilities. All of them at the level of transcendent divine mights! And those are just the martial skills of the Divine Dream Law, but the intensity even goes so far as to disdain all others! The Divine Dream Law had the word ‘divine’ because every time it was used, it would be like the descend of a true immortal, with auspicious signs appearing everywhere. The Divine Dream Law was the essence of Empyrean Divine Dream’s accumulated knowledge! Appearance Within the Divine Realm, when the Law lines interacted on the chaos stones, they were a dark gray. Some were heavy, some were simple, and some where faint. There were even places where the lines had broken or were twisted around. But the Divine Dream Law lines were like an amalgamation of color, mixing together in a dreamlike state. The lines were lively and wonderful as if they had a life of their own. They constantly transformed, making it impossible to predict them. These seven-colored lines represent the Divine Dream Law that Empyrean Divine Dream established! Thinking about it some more, the lines on the chaos stones could be called a manifestation of grandmist energy. But the lines of the Divine Dream Law seemed as whimsical and bewitching as a daydream of multi-colored lights. The dreamland Laws were able to divide into seven-colored lines. One would associate these lines with the mystical lines that were engraved into the chaos stones; these two types of lines actually shared a great number of similarities! Why were the chaos stones so precious? It was because they had the source Laws carved into them at the very forming of the universe. If one meditated and perceived them, that was equal to perceiving the Laws of the universe. And now, the Divine Dream Laws has the source laws of the soul. What was the Divine Dream Law? It was a transcendent divine might! Moreover, they weren’t even an ordinary transcendent divine might! This was the total lifetime wisdom and knowledge of Empyrean Divine Dream. It was extremely likely that it was a transcendent divine might on the same level as the Primordius martial intent created by Empyrean Primordius!Chapter 1177 – Divine Dream Law * Allows one to store True Essence in one's soul. This creates larger reserves and true essence x spirit force manipulation, while also tempering the spirit. This advantage give the user greater will power and, as an effect, the battle spirit as well. * Marks the soul with spirit runes that is formed from the essence of the Divine Dream Law. This is similar to how martial artist comprehend the highest truths of heaven and engraving them in one's own bones! * Increases will projection unto the world, creates a true domain. This is the essence of the Divine Dream Space, manipulating the world as if it was your dream, turning the dream into reality. Techniques Divine Dream Space The Divine Dream Space is a wonderous technique formed from the highest laws of the soul forging system. Its extremely mystical, giving one the ability to manipulate and create things at will. And in truth, the divine dream space is an enchantment created by a martial artist, flooded with divine dream energy, and then controlled with spirit source. Divine dream space. As its name suggested it was a boundless dreamland and originally possessed an unfathomable effect on the mind. With just the slightest thought, the user of the dream space could create living nightmares and turn fantasy into reality, the things people feared the most or what they longed for the most could appear at any moment. If a sexual deviant were to stand here, they would fall into an incomparably romantic dream, unable to ever escape. If a miser were to stand here, they would see endless mountains of treasure, all of it belonging to them. If a person with an unsteady will was to face the Dream user here, the user wouldn’t even need to form anything in the divine dream space – they would simply be directly defeated.Chapter 1324 – Two Unrivalled Geniuses This dreamland space contained complete Laws that Empyrean Divine Dream had established herself. These Laws held endless mysteries and were also independent from the Laws of the Divine Realm. This is a space that only Frost Dream and Divine Dream use and only dream-type martial artists could hope to utilize it. The concept of the technique is that if this space is a ‘dream’, then the user would be the ‘dreamer’. Within this space, everything falls under the users control. If one wants light, then there will be light. If one wants darkness, there will be darkness. If one wants to summon soul beasts, there will be soul beasts. Within the dream, the user becomes god. As long as anyone enters this separate space, all must bow to the will of the user. Thus, it could be seen that the divine dream space was an absolutely terrifying domain. To turn the dreamland into reality, this was the so-called divine dream space, Divine Dream’s unique ability. As long as they were within the divine dream space then Divine Dream stood in an invincible position. If she can make a divine wall, she can also make divine swords, divine spears, and anything else she wishes. Whether it is attack or defense, she has reached the limit in all aspects! The great strength of the divine dream space was that it could create anything. It was simply a perfect offensive and defensive system! However, even though this Divine Dream Domain is the dreamland of Divine Dream, and although Divine Dream is like a god within this space, it is still impossible for one to create anything they wish or manipulate the Laws as they please. Otherwise, one simply would have needed to imagine an Empyrean or a True Divinity and the enemy would have instantly lost! In detail, whether it was nightmare beasts that were created, or divine walls, or massive hands, the truth is that these things do not come from thin air… rather, the user uses a special type of energy that exists within the divine dream space to form them. This is called divine dream energy, and everything that surpasses the upper limits of this energy cannot be created. Description Empyrean Divine Dream simply stretched out her right hand. On the ends of her fingertips, tiny ice crystals seemed to gather, forming an ice lotus that quietly bloomed. As this ice lotus appeared, a hazy and mystical atmosphere followed it, as if there was some vague sound from the heavens reverberating through the world. From a single node, in an instant it swept through the world. Space dimmed, becoming mystical. Hallucinogenic lights filled the world. A rainbow of light ripples spread out, dazzling the senses. Divine dream space! This whole space extended to infinity, seeming to contain some horrifying depth in its magnificence. In the middle of the divine dream space, countless celestial bodies floated about. Innumerable divine mountains hovered in space. In the midst of that endless fog, every mountain had a ghost of Divine Dream sitting in meditation atop it. Every ghost emitted a vast pressure. Every ray of light transformed into God Beasts in space. They were covered with scales, possessing an ancient and distant will as they roared out loud. These God Beasts and all other illusions were formed from the dream, but they were incredibly lifelike. They truly possessed the power of Empyreans and the strength of God Beasts. Reality was a dream, dream was a reality. Within the divine dream space force field, everything Empyrean Divine Dream thought of could turn into reality!Chapter 1920 – The Might of Divine Dream Dreamsoul Immortal Melody Her beautiful eyes opened and a light melody began to bloom from between her cherry red lips. Although the sound was faint, it was enchanting and wondrous. In that moment the surrounding space seemed to have a marvelous reaction to this faint sound. Within the pitch black space, starlight surged. Immediately, heavenly sounds appeared like sunshine reviving the dark world, all of it flowing out from Empyrean Divine Dream’s body. From the emptiness of space sublime luminescence shot out. True Phoenixes appeared, dancing in the universe. All sorts of beautiful sights began appearing in the dark universe. Seeing this, Lin Ming’s pupils contracted. Dreamsoul Immortal Melody! At the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, Lin Ming had personally experienced Frost Dream’s immortal melody. It was because of this that he had tied with her. As this mysterious melody appeared, from within the peaceful world, infinite killing intent rose. Underneath the hands of Empyrean Divine Dream, the Dreamsoul Immortal Melody was countless times more formidable that Frost Dream’s version. In an infinitely fascinating illusion, divine mountains appeared, floating up and down in space. Towering spiritual trees reached into the skies, on equal ground with the heavens. These divine mountains floated atop planets. The planets roared as they crashed into that blood red lance. As for the True Phoenixes, they flapped their wings and flames swept through the world, surrounding the golden crown Empyrean. Raging flames even burnt through the void, as if a sheet of black paper had been ignited.Chapter 1921 – Emperor Shakya Ruling Spirit Art Divine Dream Heavenly Palace’s Ruling Spirit Art was a variation martial skill created by Empyrean Divine Dream. Although it wasn’t a transcendent divine might, it was still an extremely high level skill that had tremendously demanding requirements on one’s battle spirit. By pouring one’s battle spirit into weapons, these weapons could be controlled to kill someone from afar. This type of cultivation method was not just variations of the Ruling Spirit Art. Rather, they could be classified into a separate system, which were battle spirit arcane skills. Relationships Empyrean Primordius To her, the name Empyrean Primordius held far too much meaning. He, Divine Dream, and Vast Universe had all been characters of the same era, peerless talents of their time!Chapter 1252 – Dragon Fang’s Identity Frost Dream Frost Dream was the reincarnated half of Divine Dream’s primordial spirit. Each time she made a breakthrough was extremely important to Divine Dream because it concerned whether or not she could become a True Divinity in the future. For Frost Dream, Divine Dream would certainly go all-out. In order to surpass her boundaries, Divine Dream took the sharpest blade and forcefully sundered her divine soul in half, allowing that half to reincarnate and thus producing Frost Dream! She wants to train Frost Dream to the peak Empyrean realm, and then the two of them can fuse back together. With the deep cultivations of two peak Empyreans condensed as one, she wishes to take that momentum and break through the boundary of True Divinity in a single go! This act alone warranted her as being truly ambitious and courageous. Lin Ming The Divine Realm First Martial Meeting was when Divine Dream had first seen Lin Ming. At that time, Lin Ming had still been weaker than Hang Chi and Frost Dream and his talent was slightly inferior to that of Xian Moxian. Back then, she had only paid a minor amount of attention to him, not attaching too much importance to him in her heart. She never imagined that so many years later, Lin Ming would have such legendary accomplishments! His growth could not be described with common sense. Quotes * (Divine Dream predicting Lin Ming's destiny) "3.6 billion years, a single samsara. 3.6 billion years ago, a peerless powerhouse appeared within the Divine Realm who managed to surpass the boundaries of an Empyrean. And perhaps now, that cycle will continue once more…”Chapter 1307 – White Hot * (Divine Dream said to Vast Universe) "For someone to surpass an Empyrean, that is not only a question of destiny or talent. There also needs to be an era created just for them. Now, this fated era approaches, and there indeed may be extreme characters that are born who possess the possibility of doing so, but whether or not that person who surpasses an Empyrean will be Lin Ming is still unknown. It can only be said that he has a minor chance to do so."Chapter 1307 – White Hot * (Empyrean Divine Dream shook her head, to Vast Universe) “The world is broad and boundless. The Divine Dream Law might not be an inheritance that only my Divine Dream Heavenly Palace possesses. Currently, in the entire Divine Realm, only my Divine Dream Heavenly Palace has the Divine Dream Law, but in ancient times, who can be sure that no others thoroughly comprehended the soul forging system? If Lin Ming found the inheritance of some unrivalled powerhouse who cultivated the soul forging system, then it wouldn’t be strange if he understood the Divine Dream Law.”Chapter 1264 – Absorbing the Law Runes * (Empyrean Divine Dream dimly said) “3.6 billion years, a single samsara. 3.6 billion years ago, a peerless powerhouse appeared within the Divine Realm who managed to surpass the boundaries of an Empyrean. And perhaps now, that cycle will continue once more…”Chapter 1307 – White Hot * (Road to True Divinity) “For someone to surpass an Empyrean, that is not only a question of destiny or talent. There also needs to be an era created just for them. Now, this fated era approaches, and there indeed may be extreme characters that are born who possess the possibility of doing so, but whether or not that person who surpasses an Empyrean will be Lin Ming is still unknown. It can only be said that he has a minor chance to do so.Chapter 1307 – White Hot “There is Xiao Moxian and Frost Dream…Xiao Moxian also has a small chance. As for Frost Dream, she has her own road, a road that is lonely and separate from all else. Besides me and her, no one can speculate or interfere with her future.”Chapter 1307 – White Hot * (Empyrean Divine Dream slowly said besides Vast Universe) “Lin Ming’s destiny is truly amazing. If this was in the past, then Lin Ming would eventually develop into a leader amongst Empyreans. And now, in this great world, Lin Ming even has the smallest of chances of surpassing the boundary of an Empyrean and becoming a True Divinity!”Chapter 1322 – Awakening And Exiting * (To Demondawn, in sharp contention) ...t''he Good Fortune Saint Son proposed marriage and you happily agreed, but when Lin Ming proposed marriage, you hatefully glared at him. After that, when Xiao Moxian chose Lin Ming, you immediately moved to slap her in the presence of everyone here. Do you think that our Lin Ming is so easy to insult?”Chapter 1763 – The Saint Son Proposes Marriage'' * (To the Saint General) “What you think of in your heart is your dream. In my divine dream space, all your dreams are open before me. There are no secrets you can keep…”Chapter 1920 – The Might of Divine Dream * (Meeting of the Divine Realm, towards the Wild Universe) “Everyone, quiet yourselves. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign has been severely wounded by the joint efforts of the ancient race martial artists, Lin Ming, and Empyrean Primordius. He is currently recovering from his injuries, and moreover… the ancient races and Lin Ming have brought the path to salvation for us. Perhaps… it is finally time for our human race to experience a favorable turn…”Chapter 1923 – Evacuate * (Empyrean Divine Dream’s words were heavy and grim. All of the human Empyreans held their breath. For a time, the entire grand hall was silent, and even the sound of a needle dropping could be heard) “I, as well as all disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, have already decided to leave the Divine Realm and develop ourselves in the wild universes. As for the rest of you, you can decide whether you wish to join me or stay in the Divine Realm. I understand that you have feelings for your homeland and to abandon the home you’ve known all your life is a difficult choice. But, sometimes, you have to abandon what you know… “To leave means facing unknown perils and shouldering the burden of being humanity’s hopes and futures." “To stay means living underneath the heel and oppression of the saints, struggling in battle… “No matter what path you choose, your journey will be incredibly difficult. My only hope is that no matter when in the future, none of you will easily give up. This is because humanity truly stands on the precipice of life or death. 3.6 billion years ago, we were indeed defeated, but even then we still retained the Divine Realm. But if we are to be defeated again now then we truly will not have any road to escape to.”Chapter 1923 – Evacuate Items Divine Dream Spirit Ship This spirit ship wasn’t overly large, but it shimmered with a clear radiance, as if it were carved from the finest crystal. On the side of this spirit ship was a mysterious symbol. This was a word of an ancient language in the Divine Realm, meaning ‘Dream’. Trivia * Three Lives Old Man and Empyrean Divine Dream were characters of two completely different eras. When Empyrean Divine Dream’s strength grew and she arrived at the peak of the Divine Realm, Three Lives Old Man was already far too old. Thus, the two of them had never dueled to decide who was stronger and who was weaker. But in Empyrean Vast Universe’s eyes, Empyrean Divine Dream was an unfathomable existence. He even suspected that she was far more formidable than Three Lives Old Man had been in his prime.Chapter 1260 – Dragon Fang, Defeated * Empyrean Primordius and Empyrean Divine Dream had reasons for being known as the most formidable existences amongst Empyreans. This was because while they trained in the essence gathering system, they also trained in another system and had extremely high attainments in that too. This was something that other Empyreans could not compare with. * Frost Dream is her incarnation, a clone formed from asundering her soul in half. * After becoming a True Divinity, her title became that of an Empyrean into a Heavenly Empress. * Her transcendent powers and martial road is great enough that it is remembered by the Heavenly Dao; a phenomenon that happens when one's martial path is unrivaled. * Any True Divinity that hadn’t yet lived for 50 million years could be called a young True Divinity. For instance, this was also true for Divine Dream. In fact, Divine Dream had been limited by the inheritances and resources available in the Divine Realm. If she were born amongst the spiritas then with her talent she would have long since broken into True Divinity. Soul World * For Divine Dream to have her current achievements, a great reason for that is because she discovered an ancient ruin that could transport someone to the Soul World.Chapter 1782 – Lin Ming’s Plan * It is a transmission array in an ancient ruin that she once stumbled upon during her youth. It is something passed down by unknown predecessors of humanity from 3.6 billion years ago, or even 4-5 billion years ago. * This ancient ruin is in an extremely mysterious space. And because of some strange reasons, there is a crack in the God Lamenting Wall at this area. Akashic Dream Universe * To form a separate spiritual universe that lasted for at least 10 billion years, for it possess its own Heavenly Dao rules and to operate independently without any need for external energy, such skilled methods were truly mind-boggling. * Even the Divine Dream World that Empyrean Divine Dream established much later had likely taken inspiration from the Soul World’s Akashic Dream Universe. * Assuming that Empyrean Divine Dream would one day surpass the realm of True Divinity, her Divine Dream World had a chance of evolving into a miracle just like the Akashic Dream Universe. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Race Category:Race Leader Category:True Divinity Category:Divine Realm Category:Divine Dream Heavenly Palace Category:Allies